The River
by Ataya
Summary: Karin goes to bathe but will soon regret it
1. Bath time

**Yay my first fanfic on . Plz review. I might make more I don't know. Hope it doesn't suck. Enjoy! XD**

**I don't own Naruto I wish I did though cause all of my couples would totally have happened.**

* * *

Karin walked down to the river to bathe, hoping nobody like Suigetsu would be watching her; like he had tried to before. Every couple steps she took she would glance in all directions making sure of that. It took her a good 15 minutes to get to the river, which usually would have been 5 minutes but she had the sense someone was watching her; but she didn't know what direction from. She approached the river taking one final look around before undressing and stepping into the water.

She mostly just sat in the water with only her nose and eyes above the water, and her hair hovering on top of the slightly flowing river. Once Karin was sure nobody was watching her she got into a more relaxed normal position.

**Karin's P.O.V**

I decided it was okay to get into a relaxed position, I dove underwater to get my hair wet to wash it. When I swam over to the riverbank to get my hair products it felt like something was swirling around my leg; I looked down to see what it was and saw only water, now I knew somebody was watching me and I knew exactly who it was. Instantly I became furious and started crawling onto dry land. I felt something tugging at my leg and looked down to see Suigetsu smiling his sharp toothed smile at me.


	2. Bath time part 2

**Part 2 of the first chapter. **

* * *

**Still Karin's P.O.V:**

"Suigetsu let go!" I yelled at him making sure he listened to me. He just smirked and pulled me in the water. Luckily my bra and underwear were black so he couldn't see through them. "Please tell me you're wearing something?" I asked, once I bobbed up to the surface.

"Of course I would never do something so disgusting in front of a lady." He said to me as he grabbed my hands and pulled them above the water. He again dissipated into water and appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, which sent shivers up my spine which he apparently felt because he chuckled. "There's nothing to be afraid of." He informed me as he kissed my neck. At that I let out something that sounded like a squeak. He chuckled again.

"We should be getting back don't you think, Suigetsu?"

"I suppose." He got out of the water and put on his shirt, pant, and multiple belts. I hadn't noticed until he got out that it was dark.

_I've been in that long?_ I asked myself in shock.

"Nobody is awake we can head back to the hideout together." Suigetsu informed me, he knew I wasn't fond of him it was obvious, but I knew he had feelings for me. Of course I was no longer obsessed with Sasuke. I blushed as he held my hand. In an instant I was tumbling through the air and I realized I was over his shoulder. My face was now pure red some from anger and some from how embarrassed I was.

_I can't be falling for Suigetsu. Can I?_

**Suigetsu's P.O.V:**

I moved my sword out of the way just in time so I wouldn't cut her. I started walking back with her resting on my shoulder, which was now massive so she could hang on it and not fall off. As we approached the hideout I let her down and moved her hair out of her face. I noticed her face was beet red and started laughing my ass off. All she did was look away and blush more. I grabbed her by the chin with my thumb and index finger. She looked down I lifted her head up and crushed my lips to hers. I could feel her fighting it, but eventually she gave in and closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist and lifted her up bridal style. We broke our kiss that lasted about 1 minute, getting breath every 10 seconds. I carried her to her room and laid her in her bed and saw her face was a light shade of pink.

"Good night, Suigetsu."

"Good night, Karin"

**Karin's P.O.V:**

I awoke barely remembering what happened last night and saw Sasuke walking in the hall carrying an unconscious girl with spiky purple hair. That's when I remembered how he had earlier spoke about a girl from his village, who he was going to take with us.

"You really love her don't you?" I asked him smiling. He just smiled back and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: The girl is not Sakura it is an OC my friend made, she has long spiky purple hair she is from Konoha and when Sasuke was still there he loved her so he kidnapped her. Also Sasuke forgot to tell her that Karin is not a total rabid fangirl anymore so she thinks Karin is nuts and hates her at first.**


	3. Morning

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Naruto waaaaah DX**

**Mae is the girl Sasuke kidnapped**

**Suigetsu's P.O.V:**

"Yaaaaawn." Sasuke walked by and looked in holding who I assumed to be Mae. "That's her huh?"

Sasuke looked down at her caringly. "Yes, I love her so much." I just smiled and chortled. He did the same. I knew how he felt; I started thinking about last night. It took me awhile to notice Sasuke was talking to me.

"Huh what were you saying?" He laughed at me. "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing it's just cute how you're thinking about her."

"H-How did you know I liked her, let alone that I was thinking about her?"

"I've seen how you act around her. You really love her, I can tell." I blushed a little. He snickered. That's when I saw her walk by still blushing from last night. She giggled when she glanced at me.

"We can talk let me take care of her." Sasuke pulled out a poison needle and injected it into her arm making her go deeper in to unconsciousness.

"Huh, oh it's ok I'll tell you later." I told him not wanting to tell him now. I got up and walked towards the door trying to catch up to Karin. Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder.

"We have to go on a mission soon we leave in an hour." I nodded rushing after the one I loved.

**Karin's P.O.V:**

"Karin!" I turned to see Suigetsu rushing at me. He got to me and spun me around in his arms before he kissed me. My face turned red but this time it was from how I completely loved him.

_Oh god! I am falling for him!_

"We have to leave for a mission soon." he said breathing on my lips. Once again he sent shivers up my spine. "You can stay in a tent with me."

"O-Okay." The words slithered out of my mouth without my approval. He snickered and stroked my face.

"What's the matter my dear?" I loved the sound of his voice.

"Nothing." It was my turn to kiss him I pulled him down to my lips and grabbed his neck.

"Let's go you two." Sasuke yelled, walking next to Juugo and carrying Mae. We left Suigetsu and I holding hands.


	4. Confusion, confusion, and more confusion

**Chapter 3**

***sniffle* I don't own Naruto**

**Karin's P.O.V:**

"Can you put me down now?" I asked seriously pissed off.

"I don't think so." Suigetsu responded. I sighed.

_Fine I guess I'll have to deal with this awkward position._ I looked to Sasuke and mouthed, _Help me._ He looked over with a very disturbed look on his face to see me hanging over Suigetsu's shoulder. He just shook his head still with a disturbed look. I hung my head heavily sighing yet again. The rest of the way I hung my head down looking at the ground counting all the bugs I saw.

_Oh look a ladybug, oh my god a dragonfly._ I thought to myself unenthusiastically.

We approached the clearing Sasuke said we were supposed to be "guarding." I had no idea why he wanted us to guard anything when we were hunting for his brother to kill.

"Why are we guarding Sasuke?" Suigetsu inquired.

"We're resting here." He replied curtly.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have said we were guarding here a couple of hours ago." He complained.

**Suigetsu's P.O.V:**

I carried the now sleeping Karin to "our" tent. I dropped her onto the floor which made a loud thud.

_Oops._ I thought. _Not a good way to treat the one you love._

I woke in the morning to a loud yell. I got up and ran to Sasuke's tent where the noise came from.

"What The hell happened?!" I yelled as I ran into the tent.

"SHE BIT ME!!" He yelled facing me. I looked down to see a furious Mae. After I finally got Mae's jaws unclenched from Sasuke's hand, I took him outside to find out what really happened besides what I saw.

"Ok, so what did happen?" I asked him placing my palm on my forehead as if to say I was very ashamed of him.

"Ok, so, I was stroking her cheek and she started to wake up and then she bit me… cuz she got angry… cuz I kidnapped her and all that stuff…" He responded sounding just as ashamed of himself as I was with him.

All I could do was stare at him in shock and shake my head. As if it were a late reaction, Karin ran out of the tent and asked in a worried voice, "W-What happened? I heard a yell!"

I pointed to Sasuke and said, "His girlfriend bit him." I said in a voice as if I were a little kid blaming his friend for something I did.

She looked at me, very confused and said, "Wait, what?!"

As I was explaining again to Karin what happened, I saw out of the corner of my eye Mae coming out of the tent and stalking toward Sasuke very angrily, too lazy to tell him to watch out.

I turned to the sound of a loud crack to see Sasuke's face red from the slap Mae had just given him.

"Why did you kidnap me?! And bring me here with _her?!_" She screamed and pointed to Karin, who put her hands up defensively and looked around innocently.

"I-I missed you." He looked down sadly.

"Well it's not my fault that YOU left ME," She screamed yet louder, now crying, "to join Orochimaru to get 'Power' to kill YOUR brother!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU FRICKIN' UCHIHA'S??!!"

Karin was now protectively backed into me trying to avoid the ranting crazy lady standing before her.

I wrapped my arms around her in a comforting gesture. Now Mae looked over, confused,

"Wait, you're obsessed with Sasuke AND you have a boyfriend?! YOU WHORE!"

**Karin's P.O.V:**

"LEMME AT 'ER!!" I screamed, struggling to get out of Suigetsu's death grasp, which was now more restraining than comforting.

Mea looked more confused by the second and, still looking at me, started walking in the other direction, only to bump into Sasuke who then picked her up, against her will, and carried her back to their tent.

He came back out a moment later, "Sorry," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess I didn't tell her how you aren't crazy anymore… about me." I glared at him and he turned, "I should do that now."

From inside the tent the muffled voices of Mae and Sasuke were heard.

"You know, she's not some crazy fan-girl about me now." That was Sasuke.

"Oh, so first you tell me how much you miss me then you back HER up." Mae. Obviously.

"No, really, and as you just saw, she does have a boyfriend." How dare he!

"He's not my BOYFRIEND!" I shouted at the tent, and even though I couldn't see it I could feel Mae roll her eyes.

From behind me I heard a low chuckle and a, "Sure I'm not."

I just crossed my arms and looked away.

I heard Sasuke yell, "You're not helping!"

"Liar! You ARE backing her up! I can't believe you!" I heard her sob. She was crying. God it was hard not to feel bad for her. I knew what a douche Sasuke could be when he wasn't thinking about anyone else, like Mae, who just _might've_ wanted to stay in Konoha.

"Don't cry, why are you crying? It's ok." Awww, he really WAS trying.

"Excuse me?! OK?! YOU KIDNAPPED ME!! THAT'S NOT _OK!!_" Hmm. She was tough to ignore. Too brash.

Then she was crying again. Would it ever end?!

**Mae's P.O.V:**

I was crying? I. Don't. Cry. I never cried what the hell was wrong with me?

I was hugging my knees to my chest with my head down when he wrapped his arms around me. Just like he used to, in Konoha. His familiar scent washed over me as he pressed his lips to my hair.

------------------------------FLASHBACK TIME YAAAAAY------------------------------------"Training sucks" I complained disinfecting my cuts on my thigh while Naruto and Sakura sparred. Sasuke sat with me and laughed.

"Yeah, it does, but after this Kakashi said we could have the rest of the day off." He smiled and wrapped one arm around my shoulder.

I smirked, "Yeah, so he can go and see that new Make-out Paradise movie."

We laughed and he squeezed me. I leaned my head on his shoulder. Sakura and Naruto came over wondering what we were talking about. We all laughed together about the new movie, the rest of the day off, and the way Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other when Naruto took my hand.

I wanted to go back to that. That seemed so far away now…

--------------------------------------BACK TO THE PRESENT------------------------------------**Sasuke's P.O.V:**

I held her and it wasn't long enough. She pulled away, eyes wide and lip trembling. She looked frightened and uncertain but trying so hard to look strong. And it tore me to pieces. I should have left her in Konoha but it was too late now.

She looked tired. "Sleep." That was all I said because she obviously didn't want to talk.

I walked out of my tent to Karin who was talking quietly with Suigetsu, oblivious to me.

"Karin!" I called to her. She turned, startled and waved. When I got to her I said, "She didn't believe me if you didn't hear."

"How could I not have?" She scowled.

I shrugged, "Not my fault she's stubborn."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. She's a loud one."

"She reminds me of you when she gets like that." I said looking her straight in the eye. She half smiled. Suigetsu laughed and then asked, "So when does she start, you know, training and stuff?"

I felt a shoulder brush mine and she was there, standing next to me and she said, "I'll start tomorrow if Sasuke lets me." I looked at her, surprised and nodded slowly. "Good, so what will I do first? I want to get started as early as possible." And then she actually smiled, not just a little grin, she looked at me and smiled. _Is she saying she forgives me?_ I wondered.

When I didn't respond she went on, "Well c'mon Sasuke it's late and we have things to do tomorrow." She took my hand and led me to the tent, waving with her other hand to an also stunned Karin and Suigetsu.


	5. Happiness or sadness

**Sorry for the long wait. But here it is XD**

**A/N: The songs I used were East Jesus Nowhere by Green Day, and Hey Baby by No Doubt**

* * *

**Karins P.O.V:**

"Did that really just happen, I mean did she wave at us?" I asked Suigetsu confused since Mai had just tried to kill me a couple minutes ago.

"Don't worry about it Karin." Suigetsu told me also confused. All I could do was look over at Sasuke's tent that Mai was now entering. Before I knew it I was in Suigetsu's arms being carried to our tent. He looked down at me and smiled, I couldn't help but blush and smile back. He crouched down and lifted one of the flaps to our tent so he could crawl in. He glanced over at Jugo and waved goodbye, Jugo smiled and struggled to get into his tent much too small for him. Suigetsu entered the tent and laid me down inside. He laid next to me facing me and propped his head up on his elbow and started staring at me, almost admiring.

"What?" I asked looking at him confused. He smiled and chuckled.

"Nothing just looking at how beautiful you are." He said as he un-propped his head and pulled me close to him. Seeing as how I was a couple inches shorter than him he could easily lay his head on top of mine, which he took advantage of, resting his head on mine. He pulled me up a little so we were at eye level before he pulled my face to his, making our lips meet, but not for long, he slowly started moving his lips down my neck and kissing until he reached where my shirts collar was. He started unzipping my shirt enough to expose my shoulders. He continued to kiss his way down my neck and onto y shoulder until he reached my bra strap. I froze and obviously he felt me tense up, he laughed into my shoulder.

"Don't worry." He told me calmly. He hooked my strap with one of his teeth and pulled snapping it with his razor sharp tooth. He moved over to the next one and stopped when I quietly spoke up.

" No, Suigetsu, I'm not ready." I told him. She turned away from me and fell asleep. _Why did I have to be so perverted?_

**Suigetsus P.O.V:**

I woke up and looked over at Karin sleeping in a fetal position, still feeling guilty about last night. She woke up and stretched, she looked over at me innocently.

"I'm sorry about last night." she said to me, head hanging. I sighed.

"Don't be sorry." I told her sternly, not angrily but telling her not to be sorry, "You weren't ready and I'm the one who should be sorry for forcing myself on you." I told her lifting her head up to look at me. She threw her arms around my neck and started bawling.

"You shouldn't be sorry either." she told me before kissing me.

"Come on lets go outside." I responded, lifting her up in my arms carrying her outside, at the same time wiping away her tears. I set her down and she leaned against me. Sasuke, Mai, and Jugo were waiting for us.

"We're taking a few days off so I can train Mai." Sasuke informed us.

"He he, depends on what you mean by "train"." Jugo said actually SMILING!!!!! Was Jugo just smiling?

"Wow." I said with my mouth wide open.

"Well go ahead go into the next village if you like or just do what you want." Sasuke said waving a hand as if to shoo us away. The three of us walked into the next village which just happened to be Kirigakure. We walked along the streets looking for somewhere to go. Until Karin spotted a bar doing karaoke and pulled us in. We got inside and got a weird look from everyone in there. Before I knew it I had been pushed on the stage by both Karin and Jugo.

_Oh Crap. _I thought to myself.

**Karins P.O.V:**

Suigetsu stood there on stage and glared at me and Jugo. He shrugged his shoulders giving in to it and started singing.

_**Raise your hands now to testify**_

_**Your confession will be crucified**_

_**You're a sacrificial suicide**_

_**Like a dog that's been sodomized**_

_**Stand up!**_

_**All the white boys**_

_**Sit down!**_

_**And the black girls**_

_**Stand up!**_

_**You're the soldiers**_

_**Sit down!**_

_**Of the new world**_

_**Put your faith in a miracle**_

_**And it's non-denominational**_

_**Join the choir, we'll be singing**_

_**In the Church of Wishful Thinking**_

_**A fire burns today**_

_**Of blasphemy and genocide**_

_**The sirens of decay**_

_**Will infiltrate the faith fanatics**_

_**Oh bless me Lord for I have sinned**_

_**It's been a lifetime since I last confessed**_

_**I threw my crutches in "the river of a shadow of doubt"**_

_**And I'll be dressed up in my Sunday best**_

_**Say a prayer for the family**_

_**Drop a coin for humanity**_

_**Ain't this uniform so flattering?**_

_**I never asked you a god damned thing!**_

_**A fire burns today**_

_**Of blasphemy and genocide**_

_**The sirens of decay**_

_**Will infiltrate the faith fanatics**_

_**Don't test me**_

_**Second guess me**_

_**Protest me**_

_**You will disappear**_

_**I wanna know who's allowed to breed**_

_**All the dogs who never learned to read**_

_**Missionary politicians**_

_**And the cops of the new religion!**_

_**A fire burns today**_

_**Of blasphemy and genocide**_

_**The sirens of decay**_

_**Will infiltrate the inside**_

_**Yeah!**_

Holy crap he was good during the breaks in that song he had taken about 15 shots and now he was totally drunk, of course so was I. He stumbled down and pushed me up.

**Suigetsus P.O.V:**

"Let's see how you like it." I yelled to her. Where had Jugo gone? I didn't care.

_**I'm the kinda girl that hangs with the guys  
Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes  
Takin it in, try to be feminine  
With my makeup bag watchin all the sin  
Misfit, I sit  
Lit up, wicked  
Everybody else surrounded by the girls  
With the tank tops and the flirty words**_

I'm just sippin on chamomile  
Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal  
With a stranger in the face who says he knows my mom  
And went to my high school

All the boys say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Girls Say, Girls Say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Hey Baby Baby  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Boys Say, Boys Say  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
All the boys get the girls in the back

I'm the one they feed upon  
Give a bit a star is born  
And if you're hot enough you'll get the pass  
And you can tell your friends how you made it back  
No matter what they say I'm still the same  
Somehow everybody knows my name  
And all the girls wanna get with the boys  
And the boys really like it

All the boys say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Girls Say, Girls Say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Hey Baby Baby  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Boys Say, Boys Say  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
All the boys get the girls in the back  


Suddenly, Jugo came on stage behind Karin and started rapping. He obviously was drunk too.

_**Check it out, it's Jugo, and Karin**_

Jump on the stage makes me goin crazy  
Afterwards myself and one of them gorgeous ladies  
There is no need to be actin shady  
Comon baby, hey hey baby

_**Jump on the stage makes me goin crazy  
Afterwards myself and one of them gorgeous ladies  
There is no need to be actin shady  
Comon baby, hey hey baby**_

_**  
When you rock your hips you know that it amaze me  
Got me off the hook and nothing else don't phase me  
Can you be my one and only sunshine lady  
If no, no maybe, Hey Baby**_

Now Karin was singing again.

_**I'm just sippin on chamomile  
Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal  
With a stranger in the face who says he knows my mom  
And went to my high school**_

_**All the boys say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Girls Say, Girls Say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Hey Baby Baby  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Boys Say, Boys Say  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
All the boys get the girls in the back**_

_**All the boys say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Girls Say, Girls Say,  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Hey Baby Baby  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
Boys Say, Boys Say  
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey  
All the boys get the girls in the back**_

**Karins P.O.V:**

After I had finished Suigetsu started coming up on stage. He pulled me into his arms and held me in the longest kiss before passing out with me on stage.


	6. The End

I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait you guys! DX This is the last chapter and I promise my next story will be longer.

**Karin's P.O.V**

I groaned and rubbed my forehead Suigetsu was still passed out underneath me. I looked up and saw Sasuke with his arms crossed, glaring at me. Mae walked up next to him and looked at us before she slapped her hand on her forehead. "What the fuck happened to you guys?" Sasuke asked shaking his head.

"We got drunk and passed out on the stage." I explained, standing up.

Suigetsu woke up and rubbed his eyes, "My head hurts." He complained as he stood up.

"Mine too." I said leaning against his shoulder.

"Let's go we need to keep searching for Itachi." Sasuke said, walking out of the bar.

We walked out and saw Jugo standing with a small girl about my age, "Who's she?"

Jugo smirked, "My girlfriend."

_Everyone's finally hooked up. _I thought to myself, smiling.


End file.
